There You'll Be
by jemalicious
Summary: Slight song fic, I love this song and the Thunderbirds so why not join the two. Plez R


There You'll Be.

I was listening to this song on the radio and this just came into my head.

I don't own the Thunderbirds, (unfortunately) and the song was so memorably sang by Faith Hill, but I don't own it either.

As you may have noticed, I like putting Scott in pain. I have nothing against him I just like him lying down and looking venerable.

There you'll be.

Cassy walked in to the hospital, and waving to the receptionist, who knew her on first name terms by now, and walked to the room at the end of the ward. Where inside her boyfriend was sleeping in coma.

She smiled at his sleeping form, and walked over to sit next to the bed on a chair she had slept in too many times to count. She looked at him, the ventilator came off yesterday and now he was breathing on his own that was a relief to everyone, including his family. And now he just had the heart monitors beeping gently in the corners of the room.

"Hey baby," she whispered and kissed him on the forehead. She looked at the table on the end of the bed, where there was a radio, and all the police reports from the accident, a motorbike crash. She got up and picked up the folder and flicked it open glancing at the statements written down.

"Oh, Scott," she said to her self. Then a knock came at the door.

"Evening, Cassy, I brought you a coffee," Jeff came through the door; Jeff was Scott's dad who had dropped everything on hearing of his son's accident. He usually lived on an island in the Pacific, but at the moment he had temporary residence near the hospital.

"Glad you're here, no problems. I'm gonna go get a shower and some sleep ok?" call me if you need anything, and I mean anything," Jeff said kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room. Cassy waved him off, and turning to see Scott still asleep, and no one to talk to, she decided against starting to talk to the machines again, and turned on the radio. And just in time to.

"Ok, this next song, is dedicated to a lovely young lady called Cassy, who is currently in hospital looking after her boyfriend, this is from John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, stay strong babe," Cassy sunk into the chair with her coffee as her and Scott's song came on. They had fallen in love with it when they saw the film Pearl Harbour together.

_When I think back on these times,_

_And the dreams we left behind,_

_I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get,_

_To have you in my life,_

She thought back to the first time Scott and her met on a rescue, he was rescuing her from a sinking boat. The moment they saw each other they fell in love.

_When I look back on these days,_

_I look and see your face,_

_You were right there for me._

She looked at him sleeping and loved him more than ever.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, _

_For all my life,_

She remembered standing on a balcony on Tracy Island then watched as he did spins and twirls in the sky and waved to her as he flew over the island.

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be,_

_and everywhere I am there you'll be,_

She reached down and felt the six month old child growing inside her and felt it move.

_Well you showed me how it feels,_

_To feel the sky within my reach,_

_And I always will remember all,_

_The strength you gave to me,_

_Your love made me make it through,_

_Ohh I owe so much to you,_

_You were right there for me._

She thought about the times Scott had taken her up to thunderbird 5 and all the times he had flown her around. Sharing his dream.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, _

_For all my life,_

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be,_

_Cause I always saw you in my light, my strength,_

_And I wanna thank you now for all the ways,_

_You were right there for me, you were right there for me_

_you were right there for me,_

_For always,_

He was always there for her always there for a hug and that was also why she loved him, he was her life support.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you, _

_For all my life,_

_I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be,_

_There You'll Be_

As the song came to a close, a silent tear ran down her cheek. She looked out the window and to the stars and gave a small wave to John. Then turned back and placed a hand on her belly. She closed her eyes, then heard a whisper,

"Our song," Scott feebly whispered and slowly moved his hand to touch her stomach.

"When I need you there you'll be," he smiled, as the baby kicked for the first time.


End file.
